inuyasha love story there are chapters! (sesshomaru in it)
by animechan2375
Summary: Inuyasha had been badly hurt by naraku i heard him getting up from the bed and i ran over hey try not to move ok kagome he says what time is it 3:00 why i said confused tonight i turn into a human kagome i thought to myself than said it out loud what if naraku attacks inuyasha you will not be able to do anything about it inuyasha still in pain says kagome will will you lay with me


Inuyasha had been badly hurt by naraku i heard him getting up from the bed and i ran over hey try not to move ok kagome he says what time is it 3:00 why i said confused tonight i turn into a human kagome i thought to myself than said it out loud what if naraku attacks inuyasha you will not be able to do anything about it inuyasha still in pain says kagome will will you lay with me i blush yes i say i go to my knees and lay down next to him kagome he says my name yea i respond looking into his eyes I want to be here with you forever he turns red me too i put my hand on his chest and close my eyes me too i say again he lays his head lightly on mine and close my eyes and smile hmph he moans hey do you hear that no why some ones coming hurry he covers himself with the blanket go go move before they see you i get up and put on my kimono then miroku and sango walk in with shippo hey is inuyasha feeling okay miroku asks im fine inuyasha blurts out hey where did your shirt get to he blushes and we look at each other oh um i had to treat his wounds and his kimono and shirt were full of blood so i didn't want him so get blood on himself by wearing it oh ok sango says shippo runs in kagome! Yes shippo he jumps into her arms there is a scary monster outside he says what miroku yells kagome goes out side with shippo on her back um shippo she says where is it right there he hides his face pointing at a leaf with a butterfly on it oh shippo this just a butterfly she holds his arms and puts him close here put out your hand out I say he puts out his finger and the butterfly lands on it hey shippo says that tickles he begins to giggle and the butterfly flies away oh bye shippo says they walk back in the hut nothing but a bug she says inuyasha still sits in the corner blushing from what sango asked then kagome says i i ,what is it inuyasha says i turn around a shikon jewel shard what three of them i say wait inuyasha says hmph i know that filthy scent it is just koga oh I walk outside of the hut just in time for him to grab my hands and stop running hello kagome he smiles oh hello koga i say miroku and sango walk outside shippo still on my back so where is that dog i can smell his nasty scent oh inuyasha is inside hey I heard that koga why not come over here and say it to my face he yells out gladly koga walks to the hut oh no inuyasha says as he begins to turn into a human he puts a blanket over his head over his head and sits in the corner koga walks in and sees his kimono and shirt on the floor and growls

What happened to your clothes he said inuyasha blushes and kagome runs in when she realizes the sun has set koga uh it could be good if you go it is for the best if you leave she sweats and smiles inuyasha forgets about his form at the current moment and stands up with his bandaged stomach looking at koga. Koga looks confused then he begins to laugh and falls to the floor inuyasha says i just hope you choke on your own laugh he says what was that muttface ugh inuyasha walks past him punching him in the back of the head agh kogas head gets pushed forward and he says hmph i will not engage in fight with kagome around unlike someone he looks at inuyasha smirking doofus koga says doofus inuyasha yells the only doofus i see here is you you big idiot hmph koga loses his selfish grin inuyasha goes to punch him Inuyasha sit boy i say he yells kagome what did you do that for his face planted in the

ground what are you trying to do i yell at him you are injured and in human form i can still break his bones i yell on the top of my lungs I AM TRYING TO CARE FOR YOU she gets angry inuyasha still with his face in the ground him still talking crap he says madly whatever you mangy wolf i bend down and lift up his chin inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT i yell BAD DOG inuyasha lifts up his head why do you do this to me ok koga now its best if you leave kagome he says clutching my waist and holding my hand uhh koga im so sorry i put you in care of this mutt ermmm koga it is fine i am never in that much danger still he begins to hug me inuyasha gets up and pulls back my shirt and i fall into his arms leave kagome alone he says madly AND for the last time she is not your woman i blush inu- he lays me down and tells koga to leave fine dog i'll go koga waves goodbye and winks at me inuyasha growls then sango and miroku walk in well inuyasha miroku and sango say at the same time what did you to get 12 sit commands and they both raise one brow ok guys go back to your hut it is late uh ok she pushes them out and turns around with flaming eyes what were you thinking starting a fight WITH KOGA especially injured and in human form i yell on the top of my lungs inuyasha i am trying to care about you AGHHHH! sango and miroku eating fruit in their hut overhear shippo crawls off sangos back and they all say wow what an idiot ugh even in that form he is still dumb

Inuyasha why do you do this! Kagome I um i am sorry he blushes and looks down i didn't mean to make you worry he stands up and hugs me i wont do it again i begin to shake inuyasha

I go to kiss him and he goes back he kisses me and puts his hand on the back of my hand and pushes my head towards him oh inu i say not even finishing his name just kissing him he slides his hand back down my back and dig his fingers into my back i say inuyasha i love you he begins to blush i love you to kagome i close my eyes and stop kissing him he picks me up and sits down in the corner kagome I loved you from the day we met i begin to shed tears oh inuyasha i pull up the blanket and put out the lights I lay on top of him and he holds my back inuyasha he slowly lays down and moves me to lay flat on top of him i lift my chest up sitting on his waist he grabs my back fingering it kagome he says putting his hands on my waist i lay down and kiss his cheek slowly moving down his neck and back up to kiss him next thing i knew i was fast asleep i heard a large beep I opened my eyes and i was morning and i was alone inuyasha INU- then i feel something touch my shoulder and i turn around oh inuyasha good morning kagome he says to me and smiles he puts arms under my shoulders and lifts me up did you sleep well i ask yea you were like a cuddle bug kept grabbing on to me i turn red oh i am sorry its ok he says i release myself from him inuyasha i grab his shoulders is this a dream being with you right now inuyasha blushes and smiles no kagome he grabs my lower back and pulls me closer hmph its not he holds my head on his chest but it feels like it i smile yea then we hear footsteps outside miroku and sango walk in and see me and inuyasha hugging like that and they smile wow so you made up sango says miroku whispers and made out they made out he winks where is your shirt inuyasha he laughs sango and I beat hell the living hell out of him ok i'm sorry geez girls are so rude what you had that come upon yourself mi-ro-ku well inuyasha congrats i will be right back where are you going inuyasha asks to the bathroom oh ok i scream on the top of my lungs Kagome! Yells inuyasha unlock this door kagome please! Sango yes come in here for a second ok i unlock the door only letting sango come in and i relock it hey kagome why can we not come in sango unlocks the door your a pervert that is why can i come in asks inuyasha Kagome yells NO inuyasha gets scared uhhh ok sango closes the door and locks it kagome what happened im im i whisper in her ear im pregnant her eyes open wide who i blush and begin to turn red it is um WHO! Inuyasha i look down what she unlocks the door and grabs Inyuasha shirt and pins him against the wall what did you do to kagome you creep what do you mean no sango he didn't do anything wrong what she says i started it i turn full red please inuyasha releases himself kagome what is going on he holds my arms i say what happened quitley mumbling kagome what is wrong inuyasha im im pregnant he loosens his hands what he says are you sure is mine not someone elses no youre the only person ive slept with he grabs me and pulls me closer and begins to hug me kagome i'll awalys be by your side he says hugging me even tighter i love you more than anything then miroku and sango look at each other and blush i smile i wont be just the 2 of us anymore he smiles your my one and only my mate my partner my my friend i smile and shed more tears oh inu i love you! Sango and miroku look at each other and sango lays her head on his shoulder and miroku blushes and rubs her butt she freaks out and they go outside we still hear sango yellling at him! I cry oh his shoulder wetting his long sleeve shirt we should get going miroku says we do not have that much time before naraku takes over this land too yes lets get going right before we leave inuyasha says kagome get on my back i got on his back are you guys ready to go yes were taking kiralla ok well meet you there what i say were gonna take the long way ok lets go well meet up at the mouatin do no worry ok i say lets go as i smile pointing off into the distance lets go inuyasha begins to run up the mountain hey inuyasha i ask yes he says i blush can i rub your ears i ask he smiles yea sure i rub his ears hey that actually feels kinda good i smile hmph! I continue rubbing his ears and closing my eyes hey kagome he starts to run slower yes um do you know how many kids you have well um no i would have to go back to my era and check but my mother would be so disapointd in me to hear im pregnant oh he says well please tell me as soon as you can kagome why are you so desperate to know well i wait inuyasha sniffs the air i know that scent hey inuyasha yea he says i sense sacred jewel shards how many 3 i say wait that scent it is koga koga runs past us hello kagome oh hi koga i look down oh my gosh im still rubbing inuyashas ears i stop feeling embaresed what do you want koga inuyasha says I want kagome what he picks me up and runs away koga why are you doing this kagome he says i love you and i want to marry you and have kids with you i blush starting today he says uh koga i say thats a little bit of a problem why he sets me down um well im already pregnant koga feezes up wait what did you say he grabs my shoulders who he says he lets go oh god dont tell me its that muttface i blush burning red and nod wait what he says kagome he looks at me did you want it to happen i get scared well u knew it he says that pervert ugh koga picks me back up dont worry kagome nothing like that would i allow to happen to you koga i say yes kagome he looks at me i wanted this to happen he stops moving inuyasha is close by inuyasha comes out of the trees and swipes me away inuyasha i hug his back im so glad to see your ok kagome yea we reach the top of the mountain huh they arent here yea hmm i guess it will just be us we can wait for them to get here we lay down in the grass hey kagome yes inuyasha what are we gonna name the baby well inuyasha that depends on what he asks well if its a boy or a girl so if i were to choose for a girl it would probally be hmm oh rio it is perfect rio inuyasha says ya why that name well its my mothers name oh inuyasha says and for a boy well you should choose inyuasha blushes oh i would pick hmm probbaly takashi oh wow thats good you really think so inuyasha says ya i cuddle next to inuyasha love me forever i say inuyasha looks at me ya and i will never stop and he holds me tighter oh inu

9 months later….

Its okay kagome breathe inuyasha says to me he grips my hand and i clutch hard on to it and that is it how many was that inuyasha says well kayade says 3 inuyasha looks at me 3 he says as his words shiver wow i say there all half demons kagome i open my eyes wide and looks down blushing do they have the cute ears inuyasha blushes and looks ye all three of them ok you ready kagome yes girl rio boy takashi and the third kayede says oh we did not think of that hey kagome blushes hey how about Sesshomaru inuyasha gets mad but why! Becuase he is my broher in law plus we used my mothers name so why not use your "brothers" name hmph he blushes ok fine * A couple weeks later* hey look who it is Hi big brother she waves out at Sesshomaru he comes to the ground hello kagome i see you have married my brother yea oh and look she calls out one of the toddlers names Sesshomaru! He blushes why did you say my name he asks oh why we named our little girl after you Sesshomaru walks up to him and smiles she says hi in a sweet high pitched voice well he says he picks her up hey its a girl why would you give her a boy name well when she was first born they thought she was a he and they made a mistake but she is still the cutest thing ever i giggle yea she says inuyasha arms crossed and looking down Sesshomaru asks him what's wrong nothing rio and takashi come up behind him both silver hair and little dog ears he puts his hand on inuyashas shoulder your ok little brother he grins i'll see you later kagome and he winks at me i giggle bye inuyasha standing there dead frozen he just winked at you oh inu calm down ok fine he gave Sesshomaru a look and he smiles come on inu i say holding Sesshomarus hand and takashis hand and i begin to walk i will leave you behind he feels rio pulling on his kimono and he smiles and puts her on his shoulders she rubs his ears and kagome looks back and grins and he begins to catch up to her so still gonna leave me he puts rio on my shoulders and goes under kagomes legs and picks me up and begins to run and says now lets see who gets there first i smile oh inuyasha!

Chapter 2

Coming soon!


End file.
